


Faith

by GoddessOfTheRain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheRain/pseuds/GoddessOfTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MedicxPauling drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 5 AM please don't hurt me

He remembered the day he began to loose his faith. He watched as his mother sewed that little yellow star onto the last of his jackets. It made his blood boil and stomach knot. That was the first week that he refused to attend Sunday service with his family. They made him go anyway. 

It was on that miserable train ride to God knows where that he became as cold as the icy winter wind outside to the entire subject of religion. And it was at that camp where all thoughts of it died completely.

Of course, he wasn't a stone-cold man. Nobody comes out of something like that alive not bearing emotional scars. He was just a master of keeping it behind his mad scientist guise. Or perhaps, his insanity was caused by those years in the camp. He didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was no longer a believer and that he would secretly run to a reclusive corner of the battlefield to empty his stomach whenever he caught wind of the Pyro's body burning escapades. 

But the woman now lying beside him made him forget all of that, even just for a minute. Her dark hair drapes over her face and bare shoulders, eyelids closed in a blissful sleep. He pushes a strand of hair away that was obscuring her face. She looks peaceful, innocent. 

The night before, he had held her close, whispering into her neck "Please don't leave me, Liebling." 

"I promise," she returned.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Her steady breathing against his collar bone are more comforting than anything he could have imagined.   
She, a simple secretary, had restored some part of his faith. Some part of his conscious rests peacefully knowing that she could be a solid rock in his life. 

Her thick eyelashes flutter as she awakens. "Good morning, cuddle bug," she smiles at the silly nickname she just bestowed on her lover. 

He can't help but laugh a little in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know that today is Holocaust Memorial Day. How fitting.


End file.
